Yu-Gi-Oh Fairytales
by Knight's Journey
Summary: All of the classics and Disney versions in one. I don't own Disney or Yu-Gi-Oh . Warning: Lost of gay shipping status. Don't like don't read.


"Tell me again why we're doing this?" Kaiba asked.

"Because some psychotic fan girl kidnapped all of us and is forcing us to participate in this weird fanfic." Bakura sighed.

All of our favorite original Yu-Gi-Oh characters were in a very large room, with a TV, huge couch, bunk beds for everyone, and kitchen and the only door was to a bathroom.

"Well it could be worse." Joey said eating an apple he found in the fridge.

"How could this be worse?" Kaiba asked annoyed.

"We could be stuck here with no food." Joey replied.

Everyone rolled their eyes at him. On the other side of the couch Yugi and Duke were playing a game of Go Fish. They didn't seem all that worried about the situation, knowing it wasn't really all that dangerous.

Suddenly a girl appeared in a flash of light. She had short insanely curly brown hair, dark eyes that seemed to shift with the lighting and semi tanned skin. She stood at about five and half feet, give or take a few inches, and was clad in black combat boots, dark blue skinny jeans, a blue V-neck shirt, black leather jacket and half of a Poké ball charm hanging on a chain around her neck. On her belt was a holster for holding cards, a strange bottle, a thermos, and a sword.

"Hello." She says cheerfully. "I'm Emily but please call me Commander of the Cards. I'm so glad you could all come. I'm assuming you all know your roles."

"Roles?" Ryou asked.

She frowned. "I sent Meowth to hand out the scripts and hour ago. Where is that good for nothing cat? MEOWTH GET YOUR TAIL IN HERE OR I WILL GIVE YOU TO DAN FOR TARGET PRACTICE!" She yelled.

A part of the left wall opened up and a tan cat like creature walked into the room.

"Keep ya skirt on I'm coming, copier broke so I had to go next door to print 'dem off. Your know those Fentons are nice people when they ain't shootan at ya with Ectoplasim." The cat said.

There room went quite.

"You see the talking cat too right?" Tristan asked Mokuba as they were handed a packet.

"This is one my assistants Meowth, you'll meet the rest later. Anyway you will all be doing parodies of classic fairytales, ranging from the original to the Disney versions." Commander explained.

"And if we refuse?" Rex asked crossing his arms.

She snapped her fingers and the wall opened up and huge black dragon/snake like creature. Everyone hid behind the couch.

"This is Rayquaza, my pet. Refuse to participate and you get to clean up after him." She says. "Now the first people up are Tea, Mai, Kaiba and Rex for Little Red Ridding Hood. ACTION!" She yelled

(LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK )

 **Little Red Ridding Tea and the Big Bad Rex Wolf**

 **Rating: K**

 **Characters: Tea (Red Ridding Hood) Mai (Grandma/Aunt) Kaiba (Huntsman) Rex (Wolf)**

 **Parings: None**

 **Warnings: None.**

Once upon a time there was a girl named Tea who lived in a small town. One day her mom gave her a basket of treats to take over to her aunt Mai for a party she was having in the woods at her house. Now Tea was known through out the town for her red hood she liked to wear, thus they gave her the name of Red Ridding Hood.

Now the woods were a very dangerous, as they were home too Rex, The Big Bad Wolf. Well… he wasn't all that big but his ego was pretty big.

"Oh come on! Why do I have to be the wolf? Can't I be the huntsman?" Rex whined. He was put in a pair of jeans and given a pair of fake ears, tail and fangs to wear. No shirt, no shoes and it was the middle of November these woods.

"No. Stick to the script or I will come down there and hit you with a book." Emily yells from off screen.

Rex mutters to himself as he waits for Tea to pass by.

Tea walked down a path in the woods, humming to herself. "Okay so I keep going straight then I turn left." She said reading the map she found in the little basket with the foods.

"Hey Red Cape!" Rex yelled. "Those sweets smell good, got any to spare?" he asks.

"Sorry, they're for my aunt." Tea said.

"Let me rephrase that: Give me the basket or I will eat you instead." He says

Tea backed up and then hit him in the face with the basket, taking off running down the road.

"OW!" Rex yelled. He looked down and saw that Tea dropped the map. When he picked it up he smirked, seeing a short cut to Mails house.

(LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK)

"MERPH!" Mai yelled as she was shoved into a closet.

"Ah shut up." Rex said as he closed the door.

He grabbed one of Mai's dresses and a wig and hid behind one of changing wall things made of rice paper. Soon Tea walked in the door.

"Mai I brought those cupcakes my mom made for your party. Where are you?" Tea asked calling out.

"In here sweetie!" Rex called out in a dainty voice.

" _Oh my gods, he's a really bad actor. I don't sound like that."_ Mai thought as she loosened the ropes.

"Oh, uh sorry auntie Mai." Tea said as she though she was walking in on her changing.

"Oh nothing to be sorry about hun." He says.

"Wow Mai, what hairy legs you have." Tea said seeing Rex's leg poking out from the wall.

"Oh I just forgot to shave them. Now had me the basket. "

"What deep voice you have." Tea said when Rex dropped the voice by accident.

"Yuck, what bad BO you have."

"Alright that's it!" Rex said tearing the screen. "Give me those cakes!"

Rex chased Herr abound the house, making enough noise to attract the attention of the local hunter Seto Kaiba.

"What the hell?" Kaiba said to himself and entered the house.

He found Rex trying to kill Tea for the basket. So her raised his gun and shot the wolf… With a knock out dart because this is rated K.

So after saving the two women they all cleaned up the house and got ready for the party.

The End

(LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK )

"See now that wasn't that bad." Commander said.

"Kaiba SHOT me." Rex complained.

"Its could have been worse. This could have been the version where he turned you into a rug." She said.

"Alright tomorrow's will be Cinderella . Everyone get some rest." And she left.

" This girl is insane." Joey says. Everyone nodded in agreement.


End file.
